Alice in Wonderland High
by n1p3
Summary: Alice begins at a new school. But this school seems very strange, and Alice doesn't like it. But as she begins to make friends, she begins to realise that its not such a bad place after all.


"It's only temporary, but until I can get a better job, this is the best I could get."

Mrs. Roser sighed as she pulled up to the small school and felt terrible for having to make her daughter come here. It had been several years since her husband had died, and it had only recently began to affect their money situation. Mrs. Roser turned the car off and turned to her daughter, Alice.

Alice sat staring out the window at the new school she would be attending. Alice had always been to the same school throughout most of her life, and it was catholic. Now, since money was tight, Mrs. Roser had no choice but to switch her daughter to a public school.

"Please don't be mad." She pleaded, "It could be fun."

Alice ignored her mother, and reached for the door handle. Pulling it, she slumped out of the car, and slammed the door shut. She was wearing a light blue and white tank top, and long jeans. Her blonde, shoulder length hair hung perfectly around her head.

Her mother sighed again. Putting the car into gear, she pulled out and drove off down the street. Alice looked around, trying to figure out where she was supposed to go. The school was very different looking to her old one, and she could not see anything that looked like a front office. She began to wonder inside slowly, looking from building to building. There were several girls sitting on a nearby bench in a garden. One had red hair, one had brown, and one with blonde. They all wore similar brown clothing.

As Alice walked over to them, she smiled, thinking how much they resembled flowers in a garden. As she got closer, the girls laughed, and then stopped talking.

"Can we help you?" the blonde spoke first, her voice rather high pitched.

"Um, hi, I was wondering.." the 3 girls giggled and interrupted her. "If you could tell me where the main office is?"

The 3 girls looked at each other, and turned back to Alice. The brown haired girl pointed to a small building to Alice's right. Alice looked over, and turned back to thank the girls, but as she did the school bell rang, and the 3 girls jumped up and began to talk to each other again. Alice stepped back, and let them pass her. Turning she began to head towards the office. There were more kids now, all heading to their classes.

As she reached for the door, it was pulled inwards away from her and she stumbled forward slightly.

"Whoa, careful there!" An older man wearing a gold blazer, and long black pants steadied her.

Alice stood back , and looked at the man. He was tall, strong looking, short gold hair and looked rather attractive for an older man Alice thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, I lost my balance for a second."

The man grinned, "That's alright." He squinted his face and little, "Are you new here?"

"I am. This is my first day, I'm kinda lost." Alice admitted.

The man's face lit up. "Ah you must be Alice, Alice Roser."

Alice looked shocked for a second. "Um, yes I am, how did..?"

"My name is Mr. Griffon. I'm the vice principle of the school, and I had forgotten that we had a new student today." Mr. Griffon began to look around quickly. "The only thing is I'm off to a very important meeting...and...I.." He stopped talking and was now looking frantically around.

Alice looked behind her as well trying to figure out what Mr. Griffon was looking for. She looked over to the car park where she had been dropped off, and noticed someone coming out of a car very quickly. Alice watched as he took several steps away from the car, stopped, then went back to pull his bag out of the car. He then hurried along the path, right towards Alice and Mr. Griffon.

"Ah!" Mr. Griffon had now noticed the boy, and pushed past Alice heading towards him.

The boy was dressed in a white shirt, with an armless, blue jumper over the top of it, and short, navy denim pants. His hair was completely white, and he was very pale skinned.

"Wyatt," Mr. Griffon called out to him as he approached. "Wyatt."

The boy looked over at Mr. Griffon, and hurried over to him.

The boy stopped beside Mr. Griffon, and Alice remained standing beside the office entrance. \

"Can I help you sir?" Wyatt asked while quickly glancing at his wrist watch.

"Yes, I would like you to meet a new student. Her name is..." Mr. Griffon turned around to introduce Alice, forgetting that he had left her beside the office doors. "Oh, Alice, could you come and meet Wyatt please?" He called out to her.

Alice quickly walked to them and stopped beside Mr. Griffon. "Alice, this is Wyatt."

Alice smiled at Wyatt. Wyatt nodded back.

"Now Wyatt, I was wondering if you could please spend the morning showing miss Roser around?" Mr. Griffon said softly pushing the boy towards Alice.

"Um...well...the time...and I'm late...maybe" the boy mumbled looking around and slowly backing away.

Mr. Griffon smiled. "Don't worry, I will square it with all your teachers. So what do you say?"

Wyatt looked over his shoulder, and then sighed. "I guess I could show her around." He looked down at his watch again. "How much time do I ..." He went to finish his question but noticed Mr. Griffon was already walking away towards the parking lot.

"Thanks Wyatt, I'll see you tomorrow Alice." He yelled back at them as he left.

The 2 of them stood there, not saying anything. Alice, not sure what to say to the boy, and Wyatt nervous, and too shy to say anything.

"Soo..?" Alice said staring at the car park.

Wyatt looked at his watch, then back at his feet. "Umm, I guess we should head over to the...classrooms?"

Alice smiled, he was cute. "Sure, lead on."


End file.
